Past, Present, and Future
by Marauders12345
Summary: Three generations meet. What will happen, when they learn about their past, present and future? Please read/review!:
1. Past

Past, Present, and Future.

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**The Past.**_

Lily Evans was walking down the corridor. It was a perfectly normal day for her.

Just as Lily liked it.

" Lily!" came a voice from behind her. Lily turned, and saw her best friend, Alice Smith running down the corridor.

" What the flipping...Alice! You look as if lightning has struck you!" Lily laughed. It was partly true. Alice had her hair in a ponytail, but hair was sticking out, and on her head. Still, Alice managed to look incredibly beautiful.

" Well, look at this!" Alice yelled, shoving a paper under Lilys nose.

Lily laughed, and started to read:

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice Smith, and Lily Evans._

_Could you please go down to the Black Lake at midnight?_

_erodelbmud_

" Do you think we should do this? It sounds completely crazy to me! And if we get caught, the professors arent gonna be happy! And we dont even know who this...this...this erodelbmud is!" Lily practically screamed.

" Relax Lil. And anyways, James,Sirius and Remus will be with us. Hey! Lets go tell them right now!" Alice assured Lily.

Lily still looked a bit doubtful. Alice sighed.

" Come on Lils. Im sure James will want to come," Alice tried to presuade Lily.

" I dont care what James wants. I still think its risky," Lily said.

" Please, please, please. Pretty please!" Alice pouted.

" NO!" Lily yelled.

" Look, if you agree, everytime we go to Hogsmede, I will buy you whatever you want!" Alice said.

" Deal," Lily smiled. Alice glared at her.

" Well come on. Lets go tell the boys," Lily said, and started running to the Great Hall.

Alice laughed.

&&&

" Hey girls! What took you so long?" Remus asked Alice and Lily, as they approached the Gryffindor table.

" This!" sais Alice, tossing Remus the piece of paper. Remus read it, and then passed it to James and Sirius. When they had all finished reading it, Lily and Alice just couldnt help, but notice, that James and Sirius had a gleam in their eyes.

" Up for it?" Lily asked them.

They both nodded, grinning.

&&&

It was such a cold evening. Lily was shivering in her nightgown. James had very kindly lent her his coat, but still, it was cold.

They were now at the Black lake.

" So, where is this emb...whatever his name is?" James asked.

" Dont know," Sirius answered.

" Look!" Remus suddenly yelled.

It was a pitch black night, the moon was not even out, but what Remus meant was unmistakable.

The Black Lake was sparkling!

" But...the moon isnt out," Alice gasped.

" JAMES!" Lily yelled.

James had bent down, and was about to touch the water.

" James dont! You dont know what it is!" Alice screamed.

" But Ive got this feeling...and its telling me to touch the water," James answered calmly.

" Actually, I feel like that too," Sirius said.

" Me too," Remus added.

" Fine. Then at least, for safety, lets touch it all together," Alice said.

They all bent down, and touched the water.

And they all disappeared.

&&&

**AN: So, my new fic. I really hope you like it.** **Also, at first I thought about doing this just Lily and the Marauders, but I thought that maybe Alice would make things more interesting.**

**I would just like to make a few things clear:**

**-They are now in their 7th year**

**-James and Lily are already a couple**

**-They are all firends.**

**So, REVIEWS please! I need at least 10 reviews before I update! Please?**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.!**_

**Oh, and I think its very easy to guess who wrote the note...;)**


	2. Present

**AN: So, a big thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreaciate it.**

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**The Present.**_

Ginny sat in the Great Hall. It was breakfast time. Ginny didnt feel like talking to anybody. While she ate her toast, she watched Hermione read the Daily Prophet, while Harry and Ron munched their breakfast. Especially, Ginny watched Harry. There was just something about him...

Ginnys thoughts, were disturbed by owls, bringing the mail. She knew there werent any letters to hope for, since she had received a letter from home yesterday. She quietly stood up, and went over to the Ravenclaw table.

Luna was sitting and reading her dads newspaper. Ginny tried to remember the name of it, but she couldnt. This was one weird morning.

" Hi Ginny," Luna said, not looking up from her newspaper.

" Uhhh, hi Luna. We have Transfiguration next," Ginny said.

" Where is your bag?" asked Luna.

" Oh great! Luna, explain to professor McGonagall, why Im late," Ginny said, and with that, she ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny screamed the password at the Fat Lady, and rushed upstairs to her bedroom.

When she went into the room, Ginny looked at her bed, and saw a note on it.

Ginny picked it up, and read:

_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley._

_Please come to the Black Lake, at midnight._

_erodelbmud_

Ginny reread the note. Now this was interesting. Ginny picked up her bag, and rushed to class.

&&&

" Hey!" Ginny said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry at lunch.

" Hi Ginny. Sit down here, beside me," Hermione said.

" Well, look at this note," Ginny said, handing the note to Hermione.

" Let me see," said, Ron, getting up, and going next to Hermione.

Harry came over too, but instead of going beside Ron, he went beside Ginny. His hand, accidentaly touched her hand. Ginny loved that feeling.

" Well, what do you think?" Ron asked Harry.

" Well..." Harry started, but Hermione interrupted him.

" Of course were not going! Why would we listen to some stranger, writing us letters, and telling us things that we should do what the school forbids!" Hermione was yelling now.

" I think we should go. I mean, we know magic, dont we?" Harry said.

Hermione stared at him like he was mad, but Ron said: " Come on Herms. Im with Harry."

" What do you think Ginny?" Hermione asked.

" Im with Harry and Ron," Ginny answered, much to Hermiones surprise and shock.

" Thats three to one!" Ron said.

" Alright. But remember, if teachers catch us, it will not be my fault..." Hermione grumbled.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay," Ron said. When Hermione turned her back, he pulled a funy face at Ginny and Harry. Ginny nearly had to clutch Harry for support as she was laughing so hard.

&&&

" Stupid moon! When you cant sleep, and you dont need the moon, its as bright as anything. But when you absoloutely need it..." Ron grumbled, as all 4 of them, walked towards the black lake.

The moon wasnt out, and it was so dark, that they could barely see where they were going.

They reached the black lake.

" This person isnt even here!" Hermione moaned.

" Look," Harry pointed.

The Black Lake was sparkling.

Ginny screamed suddenly.

" Ginny! Whats the matter!" Harry yelled.

Ginny pointed.

Harry turned around.

Beside the Black Lake, stood 5 teenagers, about their age, who were looking around, completely amazed.

**AN: So, thats another chapter done! Thanks for your reviews again! 10 more needed! Please? Okay, so I updated this chapter pretty fast, but I cant promise the other chapters will be updated this fast. Im leaving for Christmas holidays soon, so I will still update this week( IF I get the 10 reviews:D), but you can expect the next one, in January! Oh, and I have absoloutely no idea, why, on the disclaimer in the previous chapter, it was written: " All characters belong to J.!" I KNOW, that I wrote J.K. Rowling. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They all belong to J.!**


	3. Future

**AN: So, thanks for the reviews.**

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**The Future.**_

Lily Luna Potter, was sitting in the shade of a tree, studying. She was going to have her O.W.L.S. only in 5th year, but she knew it was better to study now.

She was also waiting for her best friend, Ally Masilva, to come with her books. She was also waiting for her other best friend, Ajania Sudcome, to come back from her detention.

A little piece of paper, which was blown by the wind, landed right next to her. Lily quickly picked it up, before the wind could blow it any further.

She opened it up, and read:

_James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, and Hugo Weasley._

_Please come to the Black Lake at Midnight._

_erodelbmud_

Lily frowned, but stuffed the note into her schoolbag.

&&&

" Hi Lily," Hugo said. Lily had just come, to the place where, Hugo, Rose, Albus and James, were eating lunch.

" Hey. It looks like doom and gloom here," Lily said, noticing the looks on Roses and Albuses faces.

" Scorpius was trying to kiss Rose, and then Albus hexed him!" James practically yelled.

" Well, thats nothing bad. And why arent you all sitting with your friends," Lily asked.

" Rick and Tom have detention, Mark has gone home, and Alfred is talking to his cousin," James said, as if this happened everyday.

Rose mumbled something about her, and her friend, quarreling.

" Dereck and Seth are discussing something with professor Longbottom," Albus mumbled.

" Jeremy is studying," Hugo added.

" Oh! Which reminds me. Look!" Lily said, pulling out the silver note. Everyone craned their necks to read it.

" Well?" Albus asked.

" Well? Duh, were going. This will be fun!" James said, sounding happy.

" Fun? This isnt going to be fun! Its dead risky, and if we get caught..." Rose broke off. You could see, that she actually wanted to do it.

" Come on Rose. It will be okay," Albus said.

Rose shook her head stubbornly. She didnt like admitting defeat.

" Come on, Rosey-Posey," Hugo tried to persuade her.

" NO!" Rose screamed.

" Rose please. Look, if we get caught, Ill take all the blame," Lily said.

" Fine," Rose said.

Hugo looked as if he wanted to protest, but James raised his arm in silence.

&&&

" Lily? Are you still there? Im kind of scared," Rose shivered.

" Yeah. And Im much more scared than you," Lily said.

" Like me too," Albus said.

" Me too," Hugo added.

" You bunch of scaredy-cats. _Im _not scared," James said. You couldnt see Jameses face, but you could tell, that James was actually scared.

They had walked down to the Black Lake.

" So...this person, who wrote us the letter...he isnt even here," Hugo said.

" How do you know? Its pitch black, he might be here somewhere," James said.

" Pitch black? Look again James!" Rose said.

Everyone was looking at the Black Lake. The moon wasnt out, but the water was sparkling!

" What the...Albus!" Rose screamed. Albus was bending down, to touch the water.

" I am going to touch it. I dont care what you say Rose, I will," Albus said, very stubbornly.

" Lets just touch it all together," Lily said.

They all bent down, and touched the water.

A minute later, they were still standing by the Black Lake.

" Did anyone see a blue light?" Albus asked.

James and Lily nodded, while Hugo and Rose mumbled a yes.

" Well, nothing happened," James said.

" James! Since when did you turn blind!" Rose screamed, pointing at something.

There, a few meters away from them, were 9 teenagers, gawping at each other.

**AN: SO, I know these few chapters have been a bit boring, but I promise improvements in the following chapters. I KNOW, many of you wanted me to do something really interesting in this chapter, but I just want everyone to time-travel first, and then, they can speak to each other, and stuff like that. So, wait for interesting events in January!**

**Remember, 10 reviews!**

**Oh, and Im leaving tomorrow. Will miss updating!**


	4. What are we doing here?

**AN: Hey guys! I was actually planning to delete this story since I haven't updated for like 10 months, because I just didn't have any ideas and I thought the plotline was getting old. But then I came, and saw all your lovely reviews, and I thought that I could just give it another go. So anyways, enjoy this part, and I promise to update soon. If you like it that is**

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**What are we doing here?**_

Everyone stared at each other. Everyone was wondering why so much people had come to the Black Lake in the middle of the night. No one spoke. Finally, Ron just couldn't stand the silence and said: "What are you all doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing mate," Sirius said, wiping his hands.

"Why are we all down here anyway? And who are you?" Rose asked, moving closer to Albus.

"Well, I don't know about you, but we got this letter, saying we had to come here," Hermione said, pulling out the letter Ginny had given her.

"Same here," said both Lilies in unison.

"Where did you all come from? We didn't see you when we walked here," Harry asked, looking confused.

"That's the thing. We touched the water, saw a blue light, and here we see you," Remus explained.

"Us too," Hugo said.

"This is all very nice, but what the hell is going on?" Alice asked simply.

"I don't know, maybe we should just…Merlin's pants!" Ron suddenly yelled.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione asked in a bored tone.

"Harry, what are you doing in 2 places?" Ron gasped. Hermione went nearer to him. She looked at Harry standing beside Ginny, and turned and saw the very same person standing beside 2 girls and 2 boys. This was weird. Everyone looked confused at them both. It was quite dark, the moon wasn't out, and so no one could really see any differences.

"Oh my God," Hermione said softly, finally starting to understand about what was going on. Then she thought of all the chaos this would cause.

"Could someone please tell us what is going on? Because this is just freaky, and I want to go back to the castle and steal some food from the kitchens. I'm hungry!" James Sirius whined.

"I think that you have got here by time travel," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked.

"No really. Harry have a look," Hermione said, taking her friend by his arm, and pulling him towards her. Harry stopped beside her, and looked into the face of his dad. James looked at his son. Of course, Harry knew immediately that it was his dad. If their eyes were the same, it would have been like looking in a mirror. James, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Ha, someone placed a statue mirror here," he said nervously. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Alice were staring at Harry curiously.

"Okay. Who are you?" James asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm your son," Harry said. Hermione though that it would be fine. Sure, it would mess up the time, but what where they supposed to do, lie. If everyone who she thought was here was here, then they wouldn't keep the secret for long.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked again.

"You heard me," Harry smiled.

James was still staring at him in confusion.

"Pardon me, but what about us?" Rose asked.

"Could everyone come closer?" Hermione asked. Everyone moved closer, and looked into the faces. James, Harry and Albus looked like triplets. Ginny, Lily, Rose, and Lily Luna, all had the same hair as Ron. Ron was looking at Hugo.

"I just got a son," James said in a very weird voice, emotional and funny at the same time.

"So, we know that Harry is James and Lily's son…" Hermione started, but was interrupted.

"Hold on. I had a son with him?" Lily asked.

"Well, you did agree to go out with me, so it cant be that surprising," James said, smiling.

"If only this had happened 2 years ago…" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"If it had, James would have been jumping in air for joy. Actually, I think he could do this now," Remus whispered back, watching James.

"Alright, we can do the entire happy-families thing later, the important thing is, that we get to know each other. Harry is James and Lily's son. And you are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Alice Smith," Hermione said, naming each one correctly.

"Okay. And you are?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and this is Ginny Weasley."

"Okay. And the other people there?"

Everyone turned towards Rose, Albus, Hugo, James Sirius, and Lily Luna.

"If I'm correct, you are from the future and you know who we are, right?" Hermione asked, looking at Rose. Albus answered.

"Yeah, we are. And now we know who you are, and we know you."

"Yes, but who exactly are _you_?" Sirius asked, getting impatient. Remus stamped on his foot. Sirius glared at Remus, and turned towards Al.

"Well, no points for guessing who I am," Al said.

"You are my other son?" James asked, looking confused, while Harry and Hermione sighed in frustration, and Ron and Ginny spluttered in giggles.

"No. He is your grandson. Harry's son," Hermione said. Al looked slightly embarrassed, and moved behind James Sirius.

"Guess what? This idiot is my brother, and that is my sister. And these are our cousins," James Sirius said. Rose glared at him. She knew that Hermione was her mother, and she really wanted to talk to her mom, and James had disturbed it, by taking all this too quickly. But Hermione, for once, didn't seem to get it.

"Wait. So you, you and you are Harry's children?" she asked, pointing at James Sirius, Al, and Lily Luna.

"Yup," James Sirius said, before anyone else could answer. Al and Lily Luna glared at him.

"And who are your parents? Harry doesn't have any brothers or sisters," Hermione said, turning towards Rose and Hugo. Before James Sirius could interrupt, rose started explaining.

"Well yeah, but Aunt Ginny is their mom, and you are our mom, and you are married to dad," Rose said, pointing at Ron. Hermione looked at him, and then looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron was just looking at Hermione. Then he looked at Ginny.

"You married him?" he asked, looking from Ginny to Harry.

Ginny didn't know what to say. The thought of her being married to Harry was so wonderful, that for a moment, Ginny just wanted to jump around and dance. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. No, it wasn't. It was real!

"Ron, it's the future us. Blame them not us," Harry joked, smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back. Ron sighed, and then turned away. Hermione was still shaking her head, as if not quite believing it.

"So, can we get to the happy family stuff? Can I hug you Lily?" James asked, jumping around. Lily sighed.

"Not yet. We still have to figure out, what are we doing here, and who sent us those notes," Hermione said.

"Then can we walk to the castle? I'm starving," James Sirius groaned.

"If we keep out of sight, yes," Hermione answered.

And so they all, started moving towards the castle.


End file.
